Unstable
by LilMsRedx
Summary: Not everything is as it seems, the world is not always black and white. In a world where Voldemort had been defeated years ago, how can everyone manage to the new treat rising? A new Dark Lord is coming, will it be up to Harry to take him down? Or someone else with the help of some unlikely friends.


A/N: This story is completely AU. In it the Potter's are still alive, and things are different. Things will be added into the story. Involving the Supernatural show. Mainly the Demons/Angels. But that won't come until later in the story. Mostly doing this for a friend, so I know odds of people reading this are slim, but dare to dream! Also, this has not been beta-ed. So please excuse my mistakes.

* * *

"You're leaving me...will you write to me at least?" the small nine year old ask her older friend, a pout forming over her lips. The eleven, soon to be twelve year old had chuckled at this, his arms moving around the younger girl in a tight embrace. "Don't worry, nothing will stop me from writing you. And I'm not really leaving you, I'll be home for Christmas, and then again in the summer. Before you know it, you will be joining me at Hogwarts." A sigh came from the small girl as she held onto her friend a bit more tightly, her head burring into his chest, her eyes closed as she willed herself not to cry. She was going to miss him, more than she had missed her brothers when they went off to school. The other was different, he was not family, he did not treat her as though she was a fragile china doll that would break if touched.

"I better remain your only friend, Cormac Darius McLaggen. I'm the only female you are allowed to care for." This had him chuckling again, she felt his lips on the top of her head as he left a small kiss there. "You will always be the only female I care for, Ginevra Molly Weasley." Smiling weakly as she heard this, she moved back a little, staring up at him with tears in her eyes. Ginny never quite understood their friendship, it was strange to say the least. However it was not something she would change for the world. He was the only one she could depend on, the one she knew would stand by her until the end.

"This belongs to you, and you alone Cormac."

Staring into his eyes, she licked her lips as she whispered those words to him. She wasn't sure what compelled her to say it, or even do what she was about to. She just knew that it did belong to him, that it was only meant for him and would only ever be meant for him. Taking a deep breath, she leaned up on her tiptoes, her eyes fluttering closed as she innocently placed her lips to his. Ginny knew it took Cormac by surprise, but she soon felt his hand on her face as they remained in the small embrace a few more seconds. Finally pulling away, she blinked her eyes a few times, Ginny felt a little dizzy. It took her by surprise the emotions that had washed over her, once her lips were connected to his. She felt as though it was meant to happen. That it was only a sign that in the future they would end up back to how they just were.

Leaving him alone after that, she had walked back to the Burrow a little dazed from her actions. She kept wondering what she was thinking to kiss him, they were only kids. And yet, she felt it was the right thing to do. Cormac meant everything to her, even if she was only nine and didn't know anything. Heading into her room, she had laid herself on her bed, and looked up at the ceiling her mind locked solely on Cormac. What he was doing in this moment, was he thinking about her? Would he even miss her once he left? Shaking her head as she thought about it she moved onto her side grabbed her pillow and hugged it against her. She was going to miss her best friend.

Ginny heard from Cormac a few times after he left for school. Writing to her about the castle, the teachers, and especially how much of an ass Snape was. The letters soon started to become less and less, and after Halloween they were non-existence. Ginny had wrote to him several times after that, telling him she hoped all was okay and she hoped to hear from him soon. When Christmas came and went, she didn't see him, or received anything by him. She had made sure to send him something though it did not seem enough to bring him around. Or even just to send a quick letter.

The summers after that were the same, she never saw him. Even when she went over for their 'quidditch' practice as she had before he left for Hogwarts. She was denied at the door, that either Cormac was not feeling well, or was not home. She could see his mother was lying, but she didn't want to say anything like that to Ginny. That Cormac did not wish to be her friend anymore. This pained her more than not hearing from him. It only proved that they were no longer friends, that he wished not to know of her anymore.

When September rolled around, she was now heading off to Hogwarts. She could see Cormac from a distance, he had his arm around some redhead, though she didn't know who. In that moment their eyes had locked and she wasn't sure but she thought she caught a glimpse of pain reflecting in his as they were in her own. Ginny had turned away sharply after that making it onto the train and sat with Ron and Harry, Luna had soon joined them. For the remainder of the trip, Ginny sat snuggled against Harry, her head on his shoulder as his arm was wrapped around her. Unlike Cormac, Harry had kept his word when he went off to Hogwarts last year. He wrote to her everyday, and for Christmas was at their home with his parents and even bought her a gift. It made Ginny upset that she couldn't love Harry. He was perfect, a great friend showing how he obviously cared about her and yet she was hung up over Cormac.

Ginny decided then she was not going to be bothered with the likes of him anymore. If he did not want to be her friend anymore, than so be it. She got the hint long ago that he didn't want to be apart of her life anymore. And she was going to make it her mission to not cross paths with him, or do anything that would remind her of him.


End file.
